The present invention relates generally to a rear bearing compartment for a turbine engine and more particularly, to an arrangement for capturing leakage oil from the rear bearing compartment.
Turbine engines utilize bearings for supporting rotor operation. Oil is contained in a bearing compartment. Bearing seals are used to contain the oil in the bearing compartments so the oil will not leak into hot areas of the turbine engine. Any oil leakage from the bearing compartments must be managed so the oil does not collect in areas within the turbine engine that may become a fire hazard.
Typically, secondary air pressurization and bearing compartment design are sufficient to prevent oil leakage from the bearing compartment. In addition to secondary air pressurization, front bearing compartments sometimes utilize oil drain systems, or “scupper systems”, to capture and drain leakage oil to benign areas of the turbine engine. Scupper systems have not been utilized with rear bearing compartments due to space constraints within that part of the engine. However, as a result of the turbine engine design in some geared turbofan engines, sufficient secondary air pressurization cannot be obtained and additional management for leakage oil is required.
Accordingly, an arrangement to provide an oil drainage system for leakage oil from the rear bearing compartment is desired.